Barbeque grills routinely accumulate charred debris from cooked foods that adhere stubbornly to the grill bars and the intervening grooves. And these are difficult to dislodge and remove. Also, attempting to clean the surfaces with conventional metal brushes lead to the charred debris dropping into the housing of the grill as well as to the floor.
The current invention is designed to overcome the above problems. The cleaner according to this invention is operated only in one direction; thus the debris is likely to fly in only one direction (backwards). Further, the provision of the bristles on a wheel assures that the direction of flight of the debris will be upward, as well as backward. The prong that engages the grill bar at the front end of the cleaner is for efficiently scraping the grill bar surfaces. A further refinement in the invention is the provision of a bag at the top to capture the debris.
The combination of the above components assures efficient cleaning as well as removal of the debris without littering around the grill.